Dinheiro & Desejo
by Maah Cullen
Summary: "Novamente minha sentença flutuou no espaço vazio entre nós dois: Culpada" - Isabella é uma bela mulher que guarda um passado nada bonito. Atraído pela morena, Edward Cullen não medirá esforços para tê-la, quer ela queira ou não! FIC NOVA NO AR )


**Nenhum personagem da Saga me pertence.**

* * *

- Entããão, aqui está a nova fic que eu prometi para o dia 1 de março, mas é que eu fiquei sem meu pendrive. Começar com o pé esquerdo já está me matando! Mas vamos lá, sejam sinceras nas reviews e dessa vez eu quero um pouco mais de participação para postar o segundo, Okay? =)

* * *

**Dinheiro & Desejo**

_Quantas guerras terei de vencer por um pouco de paz?  
- Maria Bethânia -_

* * *

**.:B_POV:. Dezembro, 09. 2008.**

Quando você é apenas uma criança, você torce com todas as suas forças para que o tempo passe logo e que o transforme em _gente grande_ – só para poder dirigir um carro, dormir tarde, beber o vinho do pai, madrugar nas baladas e, claro, ter uma namorada bonita ou um namorado fofo. Mas, quando você chega à idade em que pode fazer tudo isso, você deseja desesperadamente voltar àquela época em que não precisava se preocupar com contas nem lavar suas próprias roupas; quer voltar a ser criança e acordar cedo nas manhãs de sábado, correr com o cobertor colorido para o sofá e passar a manhã toda assistindo a desenhos com a mamadeira no colo, recebendo aquele afago gostoso da mãe.

Nós nunca estamos satisfeitos com o que temos nem nunca sabemos ao certo o que queremos. Esse é o ser humano.

- Visita para você, Swan. – Crowley apareceu segurando um molho de chaves que tilintavam estridentemente enquanto ele as chacoalhava contra o ferro da grade que nos separava. – Anda, mova esse traseiro magro.

- Quem é? – ouvi minha voz rouca e me perguntei há quanto tempo não falava com alguém, os acenos de cabeça não contavam.

- Eu tenho cara de quê? Você verá quando chegar lá. Tenho que te levar, então anda logo.

Enquanto ele me escoltava pelos longos corredores pintados de branco gelo, desejei poder soltar minhas mãos daquelas algemas desconfortáveis para dar uma arrumada no cabelo e alinhar minhas roupas. Mas de que porcaria isso adiantaria? Meu cabelo parecia um ninho de passarinho, todo bagunçado e sujo, e o uniforme alaranjado era largo demais para o meu corpo esguio – nada que eu fizesse com as mãos poderia amenizar minha aparência desleixada.

Dobramos numa esquina e Tyler me empurrou através de uma porta de ferro e me deixou em frente a uma cadeira que tinha suas pernas pregadas firmemente ao chão. A sala onde as prisioneiras recebiam visitas era ampla e havia um balcão baixo de ferro que ia de um lado ao outro e, sobre ele, mais grades de ferro que iam até o teto para que as mulheres violentas não machucassem seus advogados ou familiares. As cabinas eram separadas por mais grades – o lugar todo era dividido por elas, na verdade. Me deixei cair na cadeira e ele prendeu minha algema a um suporte sobre o balcão. Me perguntei se alguém já tinha tentado fugir daquele lugar, mas isso me pareceu muito estúpido, pois a sala era monitorada e haviam guardas postados nas entradas, e todos eles eram muito grandes para serem dominados por simples mulheres acorrentadas.

O lugar estava vazio e olhei para Tyler como se perguntasse onde estava meu inesperado visitante. Ele deu de ombros e afrouxou levemente o aperto das algemas nos meus pulsos. Crowley bancava o durão na frente dos outros, mas ele parecia simpatizar comigo, uma vez que nunca me maltratara, diferente de Alec, que estava sempre de tocaia para cuspir ou dar tapas dolorosos nas presidiárias que passassem muito perto dele.

- Acho que não vem ninguém, Tyler. – murmurei depois de uns minutos e, escorado à porta do outro lado da sala, ele apenas franziu o cenho. – Não tem motivo para ninguém vir até aqui me ver.

Assim que eu disse isso, a porta do lado dos visitantes se abriu e meu coração acelerou na expectativa: seria minha primeira visita desde que eu chegara ali, havia quase duas semanas já. E quando eu vi de quem se tratava, meu estômago afundou como se pedras de gelo o deixassem pesado. Engoli em seco e voltei meu olhar assustado para Tyler, desejando que ele entendesse que eu queria apenas voltar para a minha cela e que fosse deixada em paz pelo resto dos meus dias miseráveis. Crowley, porém, mantinha os olhos sobre o homem que passara pela porta e agora caminhava lentamente na minha direção.

Ele era alto – mais alto do que o guarda que o acompanhava de longe – e seu corpo era do tipo atlético, com ombros largos e porte chamativo. Seu modo de caminhar era decidido e régio, duro como uma pedra, tão duro quanto seu rosto esculpido no mármore branco. No rosto, um pouco de barba podia ser vista – provavelmente numa tentativa de disfarçar a pequena cicatriz que eu lhe dera –, os olhos mais pareciam duas esmeraldas frias e cintilantes, contrastando com os cabelos de cor bronze que viviam desarrumados, independente da vontade dele em domá-los.

Edward sentou na cadeira em frente a minha e levou um longo tempo para erguer os olhos na minha direção. Eu queria sustentar bravamente o olhar verdejante, mas estava muito envergonhada por tudo e tinha certeza de que ele poderia ver tudo o que eu estava sentindo – _Você é como um livro aberto em minhas mãos, Isabella_, ele disse uma vez. Também queria ter forças para desconectar nossos olhares, mas era como se fossem duas forças magnéticas, aquele tipo de atração difícil de quebrar.

Com muito esforço, baixei o olhar para onde as minhas mãos permaneciam juntas pela algema, relembrando toda a minha vida e todas as escolhas erradas que me guiaram até aquele momento em questão. Poderia dizer que eu era ingênua, não seria mentira, mas a ingenuidade já havia me abandonado há muito tempo e ainda assim eu não mudei. Também poderia dizer que não tivera escolha e que fora criada daquela maneira, mas eu sempre soube que havia um mundo lá fora diferente do que fora mostrado para mim quando criança. Por um tempo, a consciência pesou e me incomodou, mas também deixou de ser um empecilho. No estilo de vida que eu levava, se você se deixasse abater pela consciência, você estava ferrado.

- Eu... – toda a aura de decisão se esvaiu e eu vi Edward como ele realmente era nos raros momentos em que se deixava ficar exposto, sem a armadura do homem de negócios que inspirava admiração e respeito por parte de todos que ficavam à sua volta. – Acho que eu...

Aquela voz profunda me lançou em um poço de lembranças de dias felizes. Dias em que passávamos horas incontáveis na cama, às vezes apenas sorrindo um para o outro ou quando eu deitava a cabeça em seu peito e ele acariciava meus cabelos até me fazer dormir. Dias em que ele ficava durante muito tempo apenas me olhando fazer alguma atividade boba, como ler meus livros favoritos. As lembranças começaram a me afogar e eu descobri que era o choro iminente que anunciava sua chegada.

- Eu não sei por que estou aqui. – confessou e esse foi o chute no estômago que eu já esperava desde o começo, mas que nem por isso doeu menos. – Não estava raciocinando direito quando vim para cá...

Engoli o choro idiota e tratei de desobstruir a garganta.

- Tudo bem se você der meia volta. – _por favor... por favor, não vá._ – Sinta-se livre.

- Não é como se eu pedisse sua permissão. – esperei sentir uma fúria desmedida nessas palavras, mas tudo o que senti foi o cansaço. – Simplesmente não sei o que dizer agora que estou aqui, cara a cara com você... Depois de tudo.

- Não temos nada para dizer um ao outro. – _tenho que te pedir perdão por tanta coisa, mas não quero que você deixe de falar, eu preciso te ouvir_. – Já dissemos tudo o que havia para ser dito.

Claro que ele lia nas minhas entrelinhas. Claro que ele percebia que eu não estava sendo totalmente honesta. Honestidade. Aliás, quando é que eu tive essa qualidade? Na ocasião em que eu disse que seria terrivelmente errado ele se apaixonar por mim? Ou quando disse que ele merecia alguém melhor do que eu? Edward não me deu ouvidos, mas não foi sua culpa.

- O que você quer ouvir? – perguntei, fingindo estar irritada, esperando que ele também ficasse bravo e me enfrentasse; ao menos, era melhor que aquela expressão perdida que me doía no fundo da alma. _Quer que diga que eu me apaixonei naquele meio de caminho e me perdi completamente, ficando vulnerável a você e conseguindo que também ficasse vulnerável a mim? _– Que eu sinto muito por tudo? Surpresa! Eu não sinto.

E ele sorriu. Foi um sorriso triste e carregado de mágoa, mas ainda assim era melhor que a feição de mármore.

- Oh, Isabella... Me surpreende que outros tenham caído em suas mentiras quando elas são tão patéticas.

- Você também caiu nelas. – lembrei com pesar, apesar de achar que em nenhum momento eu mentira mal para os "outros". Sempre fui habilidosa nesse campo e convencia quem eu queria sem muito esforço, mas com ele sempre foi diferente.

_Nenhum outro foi capaz de ver através de mim como você. Nenhum outro se esforçou para me compreender, muito menos para encontrar um lado bom, com qualidades que eu sequer imaginava possuir. Nenhum outro se fez transparente comigo, me obrigando a retribuir tal gesto na mesma moeda__.__ Nenhum outro foi como você nem nenhum outro o será. Único, é isso o que você é._

Olhei Edward com atenção, reparando na pinta que ele tinha na orelha esquerda que já esteve entre os meus lábios e dentes um dia. Ali na minha frente estava o resultado do maior erro que eu já cometera – desde quando entrara naquela vida toda errada. Ali na minha frente estava a razão de eu ter sofrido uma crise de consciência e me arrependido amargamente de cada milissegundo em que eu respirara. Ali na minha frente estava a minha ruína, mas também a minha espécie de redenção. Ele tinha me tornado uma pessoa melhor do que eu costumava ser, só que isso não foi o bastante e o meu passado assinou minha sentença: Culpada.

Era como uma fila com senhas. Pegue sua senha para foder com a vida de Isabella Swan. Claro que meu passado esgotou com os tíquetes das senhas e me atingiu justo no momento em que eu me deixei iludir, acreditando que tudo poderia dar certo no fim das contas e que eu não precisava continuar vivendo daquela maneira.

Justo no momento em que eu disse pela primeira vez: "Estou feliz e não quero mais nada dessa vida".

Porém, essa vida queria algo de mim e, para isso, tinha seus próprios planos condenatórios, infelizmente. Novamente a sentença flutuou entre nós dois:

Culpada.

* * *

_**Hey, hey! Cheirinho de coisa nova no ar para acabar com a minha deprê do fim de VCET... Desta vez, esse casal não será assim tão perfeito. Como o título já sugere, boa parte vai girar em torno de cobiça e luxúria (mas já aviso desde já que lemons serão meio esporádicos – até porque ainda estou criando coragem para escrevê-los e rezando para que a minha mãe não resolva ler nada u.u). Diferente de "Vida", teremos alguns palavrões e cenas adultas, mas isso porque a história exige esse tipo de coisa – posso, pelo menos, dizer que não será nada depravado. Esse é um aviso para aquelas que não se sentem muito **__**à**__** vontade com isso, e espero que ninguém deixe de ler a história por esse motivo, rs.**_

_**Como puderam perceber, essa fic será mais adulta em todos os aspectos possíveis – ao menos é essa a minha intenção, e espero corresponder adequadamente. Apesar de todas as minhas inibições quanto **__**à**__** lemons e palavr**__**ões, vou me dedicar em cada capítulo e agradeceria de coração se vocês me dissessem se fui bem ou não. Opiniões serão muito bem-vindas e me ajudarão a desenvolver melhor esses tipos de cenas, evitando travar pela ma**__**ldita inibição =)**_

_**Bem, acho que isso é tudo. O aviso é gigante, mas obrigada a você que leu (rsrs). Nos vemos logo, beijos e bem-vindas à Dinheiro&Desejo,**_

_Marcella Bonifácio**.**_


End file.
